Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games: Rebooted '''is a Mario & Sonic crossover game from P&F Games Inc. for Wii U. It is a version of the Mario & Sonic Olympic games, but with some new features, characters, and extras. It is also the first 2015 game from P&F Games. Playable Characters Team Mario All-Around * Mario * Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Nabbit * Koopa Troopa Speed * Daisy * Yoshi * Professor E. Gadd * Birdo * Toadette Power * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Wario * Dry Bowser * Funky Kong Skill * Peach * Waluigi * Toad * Rosalina * Diddy Kong Team Sonic All-Around * Amy * Blaze * Sticks * Cream * Omega Speed * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet * Espio Power * Knuckles * Vector * Eggman Nega * Mother Wisp * Egg Hammer Skill * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Charmy * Rouge Non-playable characters Rivals * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Dry Bones * Kamek * Metal Mario * Chaos * Mecha Sonic * Burnbot * King Arthur * Zavok Referees * Lakitu * Luma * Captain Toad * Big * Vanilla * Tikal Other * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Goomba * Shy Guy * Pianta * Noki * Mii Driver * Boomerang Bro. * Fire Bro. * Cat Goomba * Flaptack * The Chimp * Luma * Piranha Plant * King Lakitu * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Flicky * Egg Pawn * Egg Hammer * Motobug * G.U.N. Truck Events All the events are the same from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Most events have major improvements. Locations The locations for the dream events Mario series * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Sprint) * Gelato Beach from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Volleyball) * Coconut Mall from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Football) * Double Cherry Pass from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Hurdles) * Fluffy Bluff Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Long Jump) Sonic series * Final Fortress from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Relay) * Honeycomb Highway from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Fencing) * Rooftop Run from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Dream Uneven Bars) * City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Cycling) * Water Palace from ''Sonic Rush ''(Dream Freestyle) Music Mario series Returning * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World * Credits Theme from Super Mario World * Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Credits Theme from Super Mario 64 * Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Kart 64 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Delfino Plaza from'' Super Mario Sunshine'' * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * DK Mountain from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Cruiser from Mario Super Sluggers * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Desert Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 * Bob-omb Factory from Mario Party 9 New * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine * Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS * Koopa's Tycoon Town from Mario Party 8 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 * Try, Try Again from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Battle on the Great Tower 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 Sonic series Returning * Scrap Brain Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Death Egg from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Can You Feel the Sunshine? from Sonic R * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure '' * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Final Rush from Sonic Adventure 2 * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * Rail Canyon from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure '' * Blizzard Peaks from ''Sonic Rush Adventure * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Deep Woods from Sonic and the Black Knight * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Main Menu from Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing * White Park Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 New * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic Boom from Sonic CD * Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure * Crank the Heat Up!! from Sonic Adventure * For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 * We Can from Sonic Heroes * Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush * Kingdom Valley from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Endless Possibility from Sonic Unleashed * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost World * Hyper Potions from Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games